


Women

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Women supporting each other in a world ruled by men





	Women

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **For:** [](http://holyfant.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://holyfant.livejournal.com/)**holyfant**

"Do they know?"

"Of course not. They only know what we let them know, Helga. They're men, after all." Rowena looked up, her pursed lips softening into a fleeting smile. "They don't think unless prompted."

"With that sort of attitude, you'll get caught before you realize. You can be too clever, Rowena."

"There is no such thing as being too clever."

"It is as dangerous as Godric's reckless behavior and Salazar's cunning schemes," Helga warned as she stepped closer. "I do not want you to follow a similar path."

"The only path that I will follow is my own," she said firmly, reaching out to caress Helga's cheek. "I have ensured that they will never know, regardless of what they might suspect."

Helga looked at her quietly before she kissed her palm. "The suspicions can beget worse things than you want to imagine. A mere baby can not save us from slander and whispers if they come to pass."

"We are women, Helga," Rowena reminded her, gesturing to the baby girl lying peacefully beside them. She brushed her lips against Helga's, closing her eyes when they pressed closer. "We don't need anyone to save us because we can save ourselves."

End


End file.
